


The Feed

by DarkSecrets666



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSecrets666/pseuds/DarkSecrets666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Red stains on the walls. Just paint. God tell me it's just paint. The metallic scent fills my nose, I can almost taste it. Almost. God let it be paint! I know it's not, I know, I know... Let my eyes be telling me lies, let my nose be wrong, let the warm breath on the back of my neck be nothing... My breathing stills. God help me!' Sebastian and Ciel stalk the streets of London, feeding on whatever victim they choose and tonight? They have found their prey. Horror, some blood and don't be put off by the OC. He'll be dead soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feed

Dark, sick, twisted death chases and runs, sprinting along the building tops.

Slipping on blood, a corpse rotting in the grass. I knew this person. I knew them well. I remember back in Autumn when we played with the dead leaves decaying on the dying flower bed. Get up, get up.

There are shadows on the moon, they are shadows on the moon. The dark swallows the world as the last street light goes out. Diving into an abandoned house. Glass cuts through flesh. Ignore. Just ignore.

Hide. Hide. Hide. Somewhere to hide. Where? Where? Running through the halls. Inadequate rooms. Too small. Nowhere to hide. To big. Nowhere to hide. Too obvious. Nowhere to hide.

Clouds block out the last of the light. It's cold. So cold. Tapping feet. Heart beat. Breath going still.

Run. Run as fast as you can.

You can't catch me.

I'm a dead man.

The gate creaks open and slams shut with force enough to make one jump. Tell me it's just the wind. The windows fly open, cold air fills the room and I shiver. I know I'm going to die. I know it.

Good God, please!

Tell me they're not coming. Those with red eyes, the lovers cloaked in the darkest of blacks; one so small, one so tall, both just as bloodthirsty as each other.

Red stains on the walls. Just paint. God tell me it's just paint. The metallic scent fills my nose, I can almost taste it. Almost. God let it be paint! I know it's not, I know, I know... Let my eyes be telling me lies, let my nose be wrong, let the warm breath on the back of my neck be nothing... My breathing stills. God help me!

A laugh in my ear has me shaking in my boots. I know this man, this beast can sense my fear if not smell it. Whispering as gentle as a summer's breeze with a tone made to calm and words made to chill, "Did you really think we'd let our feast get away?" His voice low and sensual but not for my benefit though it makes me shiver.

God help me. God save me. I beg you, please!

"Aw, he's positively quaking," a younger voice comes from the doorway and my wide eyes locate the familiar form of a boy of perhaps thirteen yet those blood red eyes speak little of youth. "How delicious."

Trembling, shaking, quivering with untainted fear, I finally find my voice, "What the devil are you?"

"'What the devil'?" one repeats. They both laugh, cold and almost humourless and I'm shoved into a mouldy, once magnificent sofa. "'What the devil' indeed," the younger sniggers as if I've made a particularly funny quip. "Indeed I am a devil, wouldn't you agree, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my love," answers the older male with a smirk. "Quite the devil, in fact." His perverted gaze slides over the younger's small frame as his hand reaches out to pull the small male closer. I make a noise of disgust at the obvious homoerotic relationship between the two. How could this 'Sebastian' touch someone so obviously young in such a fashion? A male no less. How... revolting.

The boy's eyes snaps open and he growls as he looks at me, anger burning clear in that innocent face. What a clever disguise to wear; such an innocent, beautiful face for a creature of unspeakable horror. I tremble, tremble at the iciness in those eyes and I know without a doubt that he and his accomplice will end me. Tonight will be my last. My breath, my heartbeats are numbered.

I bolt for the door.

Run, run as fast as you can.

Can't catch me.

I'm a dead man.

I can hear them behind me, both giving little effort as they pursue me. Their laughter echoes around the halls and I know they're toying with me. Those things are playing cat and mouse with two cats. Isn't that cheating?

God, if you can hear me...

Help me, save me!

I run right into the taller as I take a turn. How has he gotten here first? How? The younger is behind me. I back against the wall as despair takes me. I can feel the dampness of the paint... the blood splattering that decorates the walls. "Oh god..." I know I'm sobbing now. "Please... I want to live, I want to live!"

God...oh god, please!

The younger licks his lips. "Poor lamb." he mocks as the elder's form begins to change into monstrosity with black leather skin and wings that stretch halfway down the hall. I stare, petrified as I watch this transformation then scream as he snarls at me, his breath reeking of blood. "Sebastian..." the younger groans, clearly aroused by the thing before me. The beast smirks and kisses the younger, biting and nipping as the boy moans. I try to move as they distract one another but the monster pins me to the wall and urine trickles down my legs as I sob pathetically.

"Ciel, let's end this," the beast purrs. "I'm impatient to have you again, kitten."

The younger smirks and grabs my hair.

Pain. God help me...

"Our Father, who art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy Name."

I scream as their fangs rip through my flesh.

"Thy Kingdom come.  
Thy will be done in earth,  
As it is in heaven."

Warm blood gushes down my chest but they don't drink it. They suck, searching for something deeper.

"Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive them that trespass against us."

They don't stop and the agony continues. I can't even see any more. All is dark. All is black. I can feel the very essence of my soul being sucked out by these...these demons. God, please...

"And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil."

Evil consumes me, literally. I can feel their fangs, their claws. Ripping. Tearing. The pain. The Agony... God please!

"For thine is the kingdom,

The power, and the glory,

For ever and ever.

Amen."

But no god comes to save me.

Only demons are here.


End file.
